


It's What We Do

by Dramione84



Series: Moments [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Relationship breakdown, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: This Pansimione one shot was a collaboration between my brilliant friend Starrnobella and I as a gift for our brilliant friend xxDustNight88. We hope you love this as much as we love you xx Starrnobella wrote the email as my prompt and then I wrote the story :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s305.photobucket.com/user/lizoconnortalk21/media/2019.jpg.html)

To: pansy . parkinson

From: hermione . granger

Subject: Losing my sanity….

Dear Pansy,

This week has been absolutely insane at work. So recently I've been getting swamped with cases. It has been to the point that I'm actually behind on getting all of the paperwork filed and sent out to the right person just barely before the deadline. So the Minister of Magic decided that I needed some help...you'll never guess who he sent to help me.

Draco Malfoy. Draco Ferret-Face Malfoy! The same Draco Malfoy that I punched in the face in our third year! And let me tell you, he hasn't forgotten that I punched him either.

As you can guess, Ron wasn't happy to hear that I would be working closely with Draco. Although I'm impressed he even heard me telling him what had happened. He isn't listening to me anymore, or at least it feels that way. He doesn't seem to care about what's going on with me, emotionally or physically. All it seems he wants to do is fight about me working with Draco or just pick stupid little fights about absolutely nothing important!

I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm spending more time at work than I normally would just to avoid going home. Which is already making me question my sanity. You know how much I love coming home after work and curling up with a good book and a cup of tea in front of our fire. And now I'm literally hiding from what makes me happy. I don't know how much longer I can stay with Ron. He isn't making me happy anymore, but at the same time I know somewhere deep down he loves me.

The other scary thought is that I think I'm developing feelings for Draco...I know, shocking, right?! He is so different from what we remember him as at Hogwarts. He seems like a totally different person. He is so sweet and he has been so helpful since he got assigned to my department.

I need your help. What do I do? I can't stay with someone who doesn't support me or makes me happy anymore, but at the same time I think it could be just a phase he's going through because of all the stress I'm under at work. Also...what should I do about my new feelings for Draco? If I act on them and he doesn't feel the same way, but what if he does?

I'm going insane...please send help!

Love you!

Hermione

* * *

.

Pansy shut her laptop, glaring at the intern who interrupted her. "Yes, what?!" she snapped, rolling her eyes when the young girl just stood there, lip quivering slightly.

"Are those the drawings I asked for?" Pansy held out her hand waving it impatiently.

The young girl nodded almost violently as she lunged forward to pass the drawings to her. Pansy grabbed her mobile from her desk as she rose, striding towards the elevator.

"You're with me" she snapped as the ditzy blonde failed to follow her.

Jabbing the elevator button hard with her manicured fingers of one hand, she tapped out a text to Hermione with the other.

_Just got ur email. Be round at 8_.

Stepping into the elevator, she tried to remember the last time she had seen Draco Malfoy. Probably around the last time she saw anyone, she mused. She had been living in Muggle London for five years now, severing her ties with almost everyone after the war. Embracing Muggle fashion, she had enrolled in a design college, wooing everyone with her classy timeless pieces that to the knowing eye were a masterful take on mixing pureblood tradition with haute couture designs, steadily making a name for herself in the process. She had started her own fashion house, taking on two interns, throwing herself head first into the challenge.

Surprisingly, the only person she had maintained contact with was Hermione. Their friendship had been based on a shaky truce after she came to her one day and told her she wanted to learn about Muggles. And the rest, as the Muggles say, was history.

Striding from the elevator she issued her orders like a commander taking charge of a war room. Casting her approving eye over what she liked, she gave everyone their instructions before stopping mid sentence, her eye caught by something so ghastly that rendered her speechless.

"For the love of God" she muttered, her tone dripping with disdain as she glared at the young designer.

"I am trusting you to get this right" her measured tone not lost on anyone. "Do not let me down."

.

Safe in her office, she locked the door, taking her wand from her desk draw, casting a charm to darken the floor to ceiling windows and securing the room. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she apparated to Hermione's apartment in Diagon Alley.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione's muffled voice drifted from the kitchen as Pansy crossed the threshold.

"Granger, what on earth are you doing? Lean any further and you will fall into that freezer."

Hermione righted herself, holding the Ben and Jerry's up triumphantly. "For a moment I thought we had an actual emergency."

"Yes, well there will be one if you don't have any wine" Pansy whined, shrugging off her coat. "Seriously, I have no idea why I pay these people. I spend my whole day surrounded by idiots."

"Welcome to my life" Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing two spoons from the draw.

"You made your Weasley-bed, now lie in it," Pansy smirked, one eyebrow raised pointedly.

"That's mean," Hermione retorted but giggled anyway.

Pansy grabbed the spoon Hermione held out to her. "Look, if you wanted sympathy, you would go to Ginny; if you wanted whimsy, you would go to Luna. You knew what you were getting into when you came to me; I only deal in sarcasm and wit. Now, can we please just talk about how hot Draco's arse is." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she grinned salaciously.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she shrieked. "Pansy! Honestly!"

Pansy only grinned more as Hermione blushed. "Besides, it's his arms that get me." She mused, digging into the ice cream.

"Oh Merlin! Details woman!"

Hermione brought her knees up on the couch once they were settled in the lounge. "His mark is almost faded to nothing now, so when it gets hot in my office, which is pretty much all the time, he rolls up his sleeves" Hermione paused, leaning in conspiratorially. "And. I. Die. I tell you, I actually die." She emphasised dramatically.

Pansy squeelled in delight before composing herself. "But seriously, what are you going to do about Ron?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders sighing heavily.

Pansy paled slightly, "Hermione, are you going to have an affair?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione paused scrapping the caramel from the edge of the tub of ice cream, looking up at Pansy. "I honestly don't know," she whispered, shuddering slightly. "I am so confused. And I feel so guilty, about everything."

Pansy reached out, taking the tub of ice cream, placing it down on the coffee table before taking Hermione's frigid hands in her own. "Look at me, Mimi."

"You know I hate that nickname," Hermione groused, pouting slightly.

"Yes, and I am the only one allowed to call you it," Pansy smirked, pulling a small smile from her best friend. "You have done nothing wrong. It is perfectly legitimate to feel the way you do. Admiring the arse of Draco Malfoy is nothing more than the sign of a healthy brain. I mean, come on! He DOES have an arse that you just want to bite."

Hermione sniggered, despite the small tears that were working their way down her cheeks which Pansy reached up to brush away with her thumb.  
"I am never going to judge you for what you do, nor will I sit here and have the audacity to tell you what to do, but I do think that you need to address your relationship with Ron. Whether anything happens with Draco or not, you have to think about whether he meets your needs."

Hermione nodded. "You're right," she whispered, shaking her head. "God, Pansy, you're right. I know you are right," she grew more insistent, jumping up from the sofa.

"I need to talk to him."

"Okay," Pansy watched Hermione dart about the room, grabbing her things.

Suddenly Hermione rounded on Pansy. "Will you wait here?"

Pansy nodded. "Of course. I will be here, whenever you need me. Always."

.

Diagon Alley had long been quiet when the floo finally roared to life, startling Pansy awake. Rushing forwards, she reached out as a sobbing Hermione stumbled, collapsing into her waiting arms. "It was awful," Hermione choked out, clutching at her friend's robes as she sank to her knees.

As Pansy stroked her hair, whispering soothing words, she was startled by the floo roaring to life once more, shocked speechless by the sight of Draco Malfoy stepping into Hermione's living room.

"Pansy, could you give us a minute?" Draco asked, his eyes not leaving Hermione. Pansy glanced at Hermione who nodded, struggling to control her breathing.

"I'll go make some tea then," Pansy stated, before squeezing Hermione's hand. "Yell if you need me."

Reaching into the cupboard, Pansy pulled down Hermione's favourite cup and her camomile tea before filling the kettle.

" _That was awful. The Hermione Granger I know would never let anyone speak to her like that."_ Her hand stilled, tea bag in hand as she heard Draco's words to Hermione.

" _You deserve so much better than that."_

Pansy dropped the tea bag into the cup, nodding in silent agreement, unable to hear Hermione's response.

" _No, I mean it Hermione. You deserve better. I…."_

Pansy's eyes went wide as she silently willed Draco to finish what he was going to say.

" _I would treat you better, if you let me in. If you didn't keep shutting me out."_

The shrill whistle of the kettle drowned out whatever Hermione had responded with, causing Pansy to curse it as she pulled it from the stove.

Pouring the water into the cup, she stirred the tea twice before depositing the teabag in the trash. Grabbing the cup, she didn't notice that the talking had stopped.

Turning into the living room, she rolled her eyes at the sight, placing the cup on the table, grabbing her coat and bag from where they were tossed over the back of the sofa.

"Right, well I will be off then."

Draco and Hermione broke away, breathless, a small flush creeping across their cheeks.

"Call me" She told Hermione as she kissed her on the cheek before turning to Draco. "You too, it's been too long," she smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he scowled.

"You always were demanding," Draco huffed as Pansy laughed, grabbing the floo powder.

"Yep. And as I told Granger earlier, you always did have a hot arse, but if you start being an arse, you will have me to deal with. Ciao."

Stepping from the floo, she pulled her mobile from her pocket, grinning as she replied to the text.

_It's what we do, no thanks needed._

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of It's What We Do, set seven months after Part 1 and written as a gift for one of my best friends, Torigingerfox because she has been snowed under with work lately and to cheer her up because she hasn't been well. Love you xx
> 
> [](http://s305.photobucket.com/user/lizoconnortalk21/media/tumblr_oeukdh3sbh1v4lci1o1_1280.jpg.html)

"Here, try this," Pansy stood holding the black garment against Hermione's body, smirking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I can't wear that!" Hermione giggled in mock horror gesturing to the revealing slit in the skirt.

"Yes you can!" Pansy retorted. "You will look hot in this."

Hermione continued to protest but took the dress, slipping it over her lithe frame as Pansy nodded approvingly from where she had perched on the edge of Hermione's bed.

The floo across the room chimed with a call, Ginny's voice croaking out.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't come. I have the 'flu and I feel. Like. Utter. Shit," She emphasised before erupting into a coughing fit. "Typical, my one weekend child and husband free and I get the sodding 'flu," she moaned in her bid for sympathy.

"Well that sucks," Pansy replied.

"I know. But Molly owled and said Lilly is having fun with them at the beach so at least she is having fun. And no doubt being spoilt rotten by her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Not that I should complain too much, this is after all her last summer before she joins her brothers at Hogwart's," Ginny croaked before another coughing fit took hold. "I'm gonna go hibernate. At least with Harry working on this case I can have the whole bed to myself. Have fun girls," she rang off.

Pansy grabbed her things as Hermione took a pinch of floo powder and called out the address. Moments later they were crashing into Ginny's bedroom, each going to one side of the bed and lifting the covers, jumping in, smushing Ginny who lay in the middle.

"What are you doing here? You should be out. Enjoy the evening we had planned," Ginny whined before blowing her nose noisily with the tissue she had clutched in her hand.

"That dress looks hot Hermione, don't waste it on me."

"I'm not" she grinned, waving her wand, instantly transfiguring both her and Pansy's clothes to their pyjamas.

"Hey, you're a Gryffindor," shrieked Pansy, pointing at Hermione's shirt.

Hermione blushed. "What can I say? Draco loves it when I wear his old Quidditch shirt in bed."

Despite the coughing, Ginny and Pansy both laughed at the revelation, knowing how tight lipped she and Draco were about their relationship, having only been dating six months. She was just glad her friendship with Ginny had survived when she and Ron called it a day a month before she and Draco started dating.

"At least it's comfortable," Hermione pouted, "I couldn't imagine sitting about the house reading while wearing that!" she pointed at the neglige Pansy now wore.

"Theo says I look hot in this," she smirked, "but no, I concede it's not exactly loungewear" she winked, reaching for her wand and altering it to a simple black t shirt with checked flannel bottoms. "Happy now?"

"Much," Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"Girls, stop bickering or go home," Ginny complained, coughing again as she pulled herself up on the pillows.

"We can't go home. We need to talk about how hot Loras Tyrell is," Pansy grinned as Hermione accio'd Ginny's Game of Thrones box set from the lounge.

"I so ship him with Oberyn Martell," Ginny croaked as Hermione hit play on the blu ray player Harry had hooked up to the television in their room, silently thanking Harry for his obsession with Muggle technology.

"Oh my god, that man does things to me," Pansy admitted settling into the pillows next Ginny as Hermione snuggled back down in the bed the other side.

"Thanks girls, I don't know what I'd do without you," Ginny told them, grateful they had foregone their planned girls night out to spend the evening in bed watching Game of Thrones with her.

Hermione squeezed her arm. "No thanks needed; It's what we do."

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive love to K_lynne317 for beta duties xx
> 
> [](http://s305.photobucket.com/user/lizoconnortalk21/media/Its%20What%20We%20do-%20Part%202.jpg.html)

The sharp click of Pansy's heels echoed as she crossed the atrium, throwing a tight smile at the red headed witch who sat filing her brightly polished nails at the reception desk, a bored look on her face.

"Sorry, Ma'am, we are closed for the weekend," the receptionist informed her, not looking up.

"I am aware, I was summoned to custody," Pansy drawled, unimpressed with the young girls attitude.

Recognising her voice, the receptionist dropped her file as her eyes snapped up, her jaw dropping in surprise.

"Oh, Ms Parkinson. I do apologise," the young witch gushed, scrambling to make herself presentable before grabbing the visitors pass and holding it out to Pansy.

"Sorry, you need to register your wand," the redhead explained.

"I am aware of the procedure…" she squinted at the name tag on her robe "Skylar,"

_Dear Merlin, some witches and wizards honestly should not be allowed to name their own children, she thought_.

"Pansy, you're here," a voice boomed from the elevators. Anthony Goldstein strode over to greet her. "I am so sorry to drag you down here on a Sunday, but you are listed as Ms Granger's 'in case of emergency' person. I was surprised to see it wasn't Mr Potter, not that we would have been able to contact him on honeymoon of course," Anthony continued, motioning for Pansy to follow him back to the elevator.

"Level two: Magical Law Enforcement Patrol," the disembodied female voice intoned as the elevator came to a stop. Pansy fought to suppress a grin, disembarking with the wizard, following him down the corridor.

The pair came to a stop outside two metal doors, Anthony reached out and pulled the metal viewing hatch down. Pansy stepped forward, close enough to see Hermione pacing inside, muttering to herself.

"Morning," Pansy called in a sing-song voice, grinning as Hermione spun round, glaring at her with unbridled contempt.

"Don't good morning me, Pansy. I have the world's worst hangover, Mr Goldstein here refuses to give me a potion, and hasn't even told me if I can go home!" Hermione retorted, her voice hoarse.

"Relax, I'm here to bail you out," Pansy laughed, signing the papers Anthony handed her while he unlocked the cell door.

Huffing, Hermione padded out to the custody desk.

"Don't," Hermione cautioned Pansy who was looking down at her bare feet, one eyebrow raised.

Anthony reached under the desk, retrieving a plastic tray which he placed on the counter. Muttering under her breath, Hermione reached into the box, retrieving her stilettos and clutch. Snatching the quill that Pansy held out to her, she signed her name where Anthony indicated on the release papers.

"Have a nice day, Ms Granger," Anthony drawled, a small smirk on his lips as he watched the formidable witch turn on her heel, storming down the hall, before sharing an amused look with Pansy who followed her along to the elevator.

OoOoOoOo

Green light licked the pristine white walls of Hermione's apartment as the floo roared to life, Hermione stepping out into her living room, closely followed by a very much amused Pansy. Storming to the bathroom, she retrieved a hangover potion from the cabinet before returning to the living room where Pansy was curled up at one end of the sofa, flicking through a magazine.

"So," Pansy began, eyes scanning the various articles, "care to enlighten me as to why I just had to write a rather large cheque to the Ministry?. Isn't that what you keep a rich boyfriend around for?" She grinned.

Hermione snatched the magazine from her friend's hands, swatting her on the arm with it. "No, it most certainly is not what I keep Draco for. I have no interest in his money…"

"Relax, girl, I was joking," Pansy chuckled, her hands raised defensively as Hermione resumed raining down blows with the magazine before throwing it on the coffee table and dropping heavily onto the sofa.

"Where is Draco anyway?" Pansy asked, suddenly realising that it was she and not Draco who was listed as her 'in case of emergency' person. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yes, couldn't be better. He's in Italy, with Blaise. Trying to convince him to give up the self-imposed exile," Hermione waved dismissively, leaning back into the sofa, closing her eyes.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Pansy pouted.

Hermione's eyes shot open. "Shit, I wasn't supposed to say anything. He wasn't sure if Blaise would go for it and didn't want you to get your hopes up," Hermione explained.

Pansy continued to pout for a moment. "Well, I appreciate the sentiment, but he and I will have to have a little chat once he is home," she responded darkly, before flashing a wicked grin at Hermione.

"You two are utterly ridiculous," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes again.

"Anyway," Pansy suddenly cried, causing Hermione's eyes to snap open again. "You haven't answered my previous question. What the hell happened last night?"

Hermione closed her eyes again, grimacing slightly.

"Ron," she sighed. "That's what happened."

Pansy thought for a moment.

"Nope. I am going to need more details. Use your words, Hermione," Pansy patronised, a mocking grin on her face.

Hermione huffed before sitting up. "He was his usual typical annoying self," she ranted. "He opens his mouth, without thinking. And of course, because it was a Ministry Gala, I had been drinking. And of course, because Harry and Ginny are on honeymoon, we had no buffer. And of course, because Draco is in Italy, I was missing him. And of course, I hate Galas and Ron and I cannot spend more than half an hour in each other's company without arguing, but he is still my best friend and I wasn't exactly going to abandon him to attend the Gala alone because you know how the press loves, even now, to wheel us out as the 'Golden Trio' and they can write off Harry being on honeymoon but I had no bloody excuse."

"And of course, you might like to, you know, breathe?" Pansy quipped as Hermione paused her rant.

Hermione shot her a withering look before continuing. "And what started off as verbal, ended in.." She reached for her clutch and retrieved the release papers, her eyes screwing up as she searched for the details. "Shit," she muttered, handing the papers to Pansy. "200 galleons worth of damage, 100 galleons fine and a night in custody. Draco is going to kill me," she groaned flopping back on the sofa.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No he won't."

"Yes he will," Hermione moaned, "He will actually kill me. Like actually dead. He will avada my ass when he gets home."

"Now who is ridiculous?" Pansy chidded, giving her a playful shove.

Hermione pulled herself up from the sofa. "I'm going to get out of last night's clothes and get a shower. Will you still be here when I am done?"

Pansy nodded, smiling softly up at her best friend. "Of course."

OoOoOoOo

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped the fluffy towel around her body before padding into her bedroom. Deciding the likelihood of her leaving the house again today was almost zero to none, if only to avoid any lurking reporters after her version of last nights very public events, she pulled out one of Draco's old quidditch shirts and a pair of her pyjama bottoms. Dried and dressed, she opened her bedroom door and smiled as she breathed in the heady aroma.

Smiling, she sat down at the kitchen table, pouring herself some juice as Pansy handed her a plate of cooked breakfast.

Reaching across the table as Pansy settled into the seat to her left, she squeezed her friend's hand. "Thanks."

"For what?" Pansy frowned.

"For bailing me out. For cooking me breakfast. For being my 'person'," Hermione blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her behaviour at the Gala.

Pansy squeezed her hand in return.

"Told you before, it's what we do."

.


End file.
